


in a bubble of happiness

by CapriSunAddict



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baking, Cottagecore, Cute, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriSunAddict/pseuds/CapriSunAddict
Summary: Tucked away far from society in an overgrown forest a small cottage housed two strange and vastly different people. One an entity who looked human but in reality was scrapped code, the other a fallen god most of him a mystery to the outside world. Yet despite that they lived together in harmony, fitting together like two puzzle pieces, made for each other.Or DNF if Dream wasn’t evil and they ran away to live in a cottage.Warning: fluff with no angst
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 200





	in a bubble of happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE FLUFF FOR ONCE HOLY LORD WHAT HAPPENED??.
> 
> anyways had this concept for a while. there are head canons about the character origins but it’s not really important in this fic so I’m not going to explain—
> 
> I just now realize how vague and mysterious the summary sounds but it’s just fluff guys.
> 
> anyways enjoy the read! <3
> 
> (these are the rp character btw if that wasn’t clear)

Tucked away far from society in an overgrown forest a small cottage housed two strange and vastly different people. One an entity who looked human but in reality was scrapped code, the other a fallen god most of him a mystery to the outside world. Yet despite that they lived together in harmony, fitting together like two puzzle pieces, made for each other.

“Dream, stop eating the cookie dough,” George said in fake exasperation. “If you continue there won’t be anything left to bake!”

“But George,” Dream whined as he popped another piece of dough into his mouth. “It tastes so good.”

A soft chuckle. “Stop being such a baby Dream, come on. Sapnap and his fiancés are visiting in less than an hour and we’re not close to being done.”

“Fine,” Dream pouted as he started to get back to work. “But you have to give me a kiss first.”

“Fine,” George parroted back, imitating Dream’s voice before standing on his tippy toes to give Dream a quick peck. “There you go.”

“George,” Dream said drawling out his name. “That barely counts, come on. Give me another one.”

George crosses his arms trying to muster his most intimidating face. “No, first we get to work. When we’re done we’ll see.”

“Ugh fine,” Dream finally agreed, fully returning to cutting the dough into different shapes.

Eyes filled with adoration George watched as Dream cut the cookies into different shapes. There were hearts, squares, the occasional blob and was that—

“DREAM YOU CAN’T DO THAT,” George shrieked when he saw what Dream made. It was a small figure reminiscent of a frenemy they had but cut in half. 

“Come on,” Dream said wheezing at George’s reaction. “It’s kind of funny. Even Tommy would’ve liked it.”

George looked horrified. “Your sociopathic tendencies have been worryingly increasing.”

“Oh come on now,” Dream said with a mocking tone. “It’s not like I blew up L’Manchildburg and manipulated multiple children. I just like getting artistic.”

“Hmm,” George hummed. “Are you sure you didn’t do that? Sounds like something you’d do.”

“GEORGE,” Dream said, dramatically his hand over his mouth. “How dare you accuse me of such things? I am a picture perfect person.”

“You are literally a fallen god,” George dead panned. “You literally weren’t perfect enough so they said bye bye.”

Dream feigned his hurt. “You wound me, George. I thought you were supposed to be on my side. Besides weren’t you a literal mistake.”

“Touché,” George said a gentle smile on his lips as he stared into playful eyes. “Has anyone ever told you your eyes look like piss?”

George knew they were supposed to look green but to him they were bright yellow so he liked to tease Dream about them.

“Only you whenever we are having a moment,” Dream replied smoothly stepping closer to George. He put his smooth hands on the smaller’s waist and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was soft and gentle. They took their time to enjoy the moment. After a minute or two they broke apart, shit eating grind on both their faces. 

George’s eyes crinkled as his smile got even brighter. “You’re such an idiot and a simp.”

“This is why we can’t have nice things,” Dream said another smile of his own tugging at his lips. “You’re always insulting me and ruin the soft and sincere moment.”

George shrugged. “It’s not my fault you’re stupid,” he said playfully as he went to work again, preppingthe oven. “Plus you’re so easily insulted, it’s amusing.”

“George,” Dream whined also getting back to work. “You’re so mean.”

George laughed. “You’re such a baby. Hand me some of those cookies?”

“Here you go,” Dream said handing them over with full concentration. “Don’t break them!”

“Yeah, yeah,” George mumbled as he placed them in the baking sheet. “Do you still want to decorate them afterwards?”

Dream contemplated for second. “No I don’t rally feel up to it. Besides Sapnap will be here in twenty minutes.”

“TWENTY MINUTES?” George repeated slightly panicked. “We have nothing cleaned yet, oh gods.”

Dream shrugged indifferently. “So what? We’ll just speed run it.”

“You’re so dumb.”

“There you go insulting me again.”

“It’s not my fault you—“

A knock interrupted the couple’s bickering. Dream nodded to the door going to let in their friends. George heard the door freak open muffled voices speak. Quickly he placed the cookies into oven before rushing to see his friends.

“Hey guys,” George said. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Late?” Karl asked confused. “You’re barely a minute later than Dream.”

“Besides we got here twenty minutes early so you’re plenty on time,” Sapnap said. “Sorry about that by the way. We ended up going a lot faster than expected.”

“Yeah Karl didn’t seem to have any accidents,” Quackity chimed in. “Oh my gods, do you still remember last time when—“

Karl shushed him quickly while turning beet red. “Let’s not talk about that. Anyways how have you two been?”

Dream laughed pleasantly, bubbly sweet. “Amazing. It couldn’t have been better. Ever since we moved away from the chaos our lives have been perfect. Right Georgie?”

“Yes it’s been good,” George agreed. “Though perfect might be a bit off an overstatement,” he teased, “I still live with you after all.”

Dream wheezed loudly making the rest burst out in audible laughter as well. These were the best moments in life, laughing and joking with loved ones.

“We should probably go take a seat inside, properly,” George said after the laughter died down. “You three must be tired from the travel.”

Sapnap nodded. “Good idea, because I’m saying I’m the sorest I’ve been I my life and I’ve had sex with—“

“TOO MUCH INFORMATION,” George yelped as Dream started wheezing with laughter again. Karl turned beat read, hands covering his face while Quackity mischievously grinned back at his fiancé.

“Come on let’s go,” Dream said as he let out a final wheeze. “This way tot he living room. George can you go get some of the cookies if there done.”

George answered with a simple nod before turning away to the kitchen as his friends went on to the living room. He hummed a soft tune as he pulled the freshly baked cookies out of the oven putting them on a pretty plate he and Dream made for their three month anniversary. 

“I’m back,” George practically sang as he joined his friends in the living room. “I come bearing cookies.”

Quickly everyone went to grab a cookie of their own. George sat down besides dream locking their hands together. A small smiled was on his lips the entire conversation. They discussed a variety of topics, what was happening therest of the server, the upcoming wedding, cats and more.

“I can’t believe Tubbo is president now,” George said as they discussed L’Manburg. “Isn’t he like seventeen years old?”

“Yeah,” Sapnap nodded. “He is, but he’s doing fairly well. Plus Wilbur and Tommy are there to assist him when needed.”

“Good,” dream mumbled.

Karl yawned. “Sap, I think it’s time to go again. We still need to make our way back home.”

“Ugh I don’t want to go yet,” Sapnap sighed. “But you’re right, it’s going to get dark sooner or later.”

George smiled. “Let us show you out then. Dream?”

They all stood up to leave. Their conversation continued until the last minute at the door. Good byes were exchanged and within a few seconds the house was silent again.

“That was fun,” Dream said breaking the silence as he pulled George into a hug.

George nodded, burying his head in Dream’s chest. “Yeah it was, I miss them already.”

“Me too,” Dream agreed. “But you still have me.”

George snorted. “You’re such a sap.”

“I know but I’m you’re sap.”

“Gross.”

“What about those kisses you promised me when we were baking,” Dream suddenly asked breaking the comfortable silence.

“What?” George asked.

“You promised you’d kiss me after we were done, but we kind of never got tot hat point.”

“And?”

“I want my kissed you owe me!”

“Fine.”

Slowly George pulled his face away from the warmth of Dream’s chest. Reaching up to cup his lover’s face he kissed him, tip toeing to reach the tall man’s lips. They were chapped and he needed to brush his teeth soon but George loved it. Ate up every moment their lips touched and moved against each other.

The world seemed so distant to them as they were trapped in their own bubble of happiness but they didn’t care. 

They had each other and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked reading this drop some kudos and a comment maybe? I do my best to respond to all of them :) 
> 
> follow me on twt @/CapriSunAddict3!


End file.
